The Greatest Gift in the World
by TheNewIdea
Summary: Every author has their holiday story. Figured I get mine out early. This is the story of one of the most unforgettable Christmas Eves that any of The Gang has ever experienced. Because a certain something was given that year, something that couldn't be wrapped in a box and tied with a bow. This is a re edit of an earlier story that I wrote and deleted for it being out of season.


The Greatest Gift in the World

**Christmas Eve**

The stockings were hung, the chimney was bare, and the table was covered with food. The lights were up, the tree was lit. Everything seemed perfect.

Velma was doing the last preparations on the dinner; Shaggy was practicing the piano, waiting for the caroling to begin. Fred was setting the table and Scooby-Doo was waiting for the last guest to arrive.

Scooby-Doo sat in the corner of the living room behind his privacy wall, which served as his room and looked at the front door, hoping that Scrappy-Doo, his nephew, would come through and the party would begin. He had made this Christmas special for his favorite and only nephew, that and for Scooby, it wouldn't be the same without him.

He had just hoped that Scrappy's parents, Rico and Shannon wouldn't come. Shannon was Scrappy's step mother, for Ruby left Rico after having enough of the abuse that she had received. Due to financial difficulties, Ruby couldn't afford to take Scrappy with her and so he stayed with Rico. In any case, Scooby-Doo didn't like Scrappy's father. He was drunk all the time and insulting to everyone who wasn't himself, worst of all Rico treated Scrappy like shit. Shannon had a good heart, but she was too blind to see what Rico really was. She was too lost in trying to care for Scrappy to notice, but she did her best-Scooby couldn't blame her for that, what Scooby didn't like about Shannon was what she saw in Rico and not in him.

Daphne looked at Scooby; she could tell that he was stressed. "Don't worry Scooby" she said smiling as he did so, "He'll be here." Scooby gave a long and depressed sigh, "I hope so Daphne" he answered as he held back his gift in his tail, "I certainly hope so."

Scrappy hadn't been to Christmas in a long time. It was about two years since Scooby last had celebrated any kind of holiday with Scrappy, it was long overdue. Still clutching the present as if it was the most important thing in the world Scooby stood up and peering out from behind his privacy wall, his stare was ever glaring at the front door. Nothing.

Ten minutes before dinner was scheduled to start, a knock at the door, broke the everlasting silence that had settled in the room. Shaggy answered it and saw no one, looking down however; his eyes came upon three dogs, a big grey Great Dane, a smaller Golden Retriever and Scrappy Doo. "Hey Scrappy" Shaggy smiled in greeting, "We've been waiting for you." Scrappy smiled, recognizing Shaggy "Hey Shaggy" he replied. A whack from the Great Dane caused him to flinch, "I mean-hello Mr. Rogers."

The Great Dane wore a derby hat and had a cigar in his mouth. This was Rico. His face demanded attention even when he wasn't speaking. He reminded Shaggy of a mob boss. "Are you going to let us in? Or are we going to sit out here in the cold and freeze to death!" Rico shouted, "Sorry" Shaggy replied making room for them to pass through the door. "Geez" Rico answered, "You'd think he'd know better than to live with _him._" Shaggy heard this, he assumed he was supposed to and simply ignored it.

Rico walked up to Scooby-Doo who at this point was sitting on the couch. "Hey mutt" Rico exclaimed, "Where's the service around here?" Scooby turned around, clearly annoyed that Rico came and spoke, "There is no service here Rico. This isn't like the dead end hotels like you're used to where all the windows are broken and every other door is home to drug dealers and hookers willing to suck your dick for a penny. You'll have to get everything yourself." Rico scowled, "How about this instead?" Rico bit down on Scooby's paw with his upper canines, but Scooby didn't flinch, "You show us some service" Rico growled, "We are your guests after all." Scooby nodded, "Right this way...Your Royal Highness" he grumbled under his breath.

Leading them to the table, all set and ready to go, Rico once seated, immediately started eating. Scooby bowed his head, everyone else followed, "Father thou art in Heaven-" they all said in unison, save for Rico who began scrupling his soup. Scooby elbowed him, Rico looked at everyone, "What? I'm a dog." Scooby rolled his eyes; "Just because you're an animal" he replied sharply, "Doesn't mean you can eat like one! Show some damned respect and bow your head in prayer asshole!" Rico stared at him, his voice extremely sarcastic, "Well well, look at the big chops on Scooby Doo. I always knew you had in yah."

Scooby slammed his paw on the table, Rico had only just arrived and he was already causing problems. Scooby stared at Rico, his eyes were burning red with anger, "You should consider it a blessing" he began, "That I'm letting you in the house at all Rico. Now shut up and let us continue grace!" Rico was silent for the duration of grace.

When everyone started eating though, he was right back at it. Rico looked at Shaggy, "So what you are supposed to be, his butler?" Rico laughed at his own insult, Scooby just glared menacingly, "And to think that we're related" his whispered to Scrappy, who laughed to himself as he thought about it. Rico heard Scrappy laughing and turned towards him, "What's wrong with you?" he asked, "You think I'm funny!" his voice got louder with each passing word as it escaped his lips. Scrappy shrank down in his seat, wanting to disappear, "Of course not" he answered weakly. "Well then what were you laughing at?" Rico demanded. Silence. Rico turned to Scooby, "He's gets that" he pointed to Scrappy still shrinking in the chair, "From your side of the family." Scooby smiled at this, "Good" he replied, "cause as least he knows who the monsters are."

Rico's face had turned to stone. He was not used to getting insulted. "Maybe" Scooby continued, "Scrappy's shrinking in his chair, because you scare the living hell out of him at home!" Scooby stretched his neck out as far as it would go, daring Rico to come back, which he did. "You listen here!" Rico started, "Scrappy is my son. My son! Don't think that just because he looks like you doesn't change that...Scrappy listens to me!"

Scooby laughed, "Listens to you? He fears you. Look at him." Scrappy had completely disappeared underneath the table, his sobs were audible. "He is not your son" Scooby continued, "He is Ruby's son, you inconsiderate, lying asshole." Rico was about to retort, but Scooby stopped him again; "I almost wish that she were still here to see this. Because then she would see what a dickhead you are. Maybe if she realized that earlier, Scrappy and Shannon, for that matter, would be in a better position instead of living- in the gutters you dirty, malicious hellhound!" Rico was silent; he had been beaten at his own game.

Leaning down Scooby looked at Scrappy. "Come on out" he said, "its okay." Scrappy inched closer, "You guys will stop fighting?" Scooby nodded, there wasn't going to be any more fights if he could help it, it was Christmas after all. "I promise buddy. No more fighting." Coming out from under the table, Scooby stared at Rico, "Are we clear?" Scooby's voice still had all the anger that he wanted to display, which was a lot, but Rico nodded in compliance. "You win." he said "No more fighting."

All was quiet for about five minutes. Until they all gathered in the living room for some caroling, Shaggy had the piano tuned and ready to play. He would begin with the classics and afterwards would start making requests. After Jingle Bells, however Rico had a different game plan. "Hey butler!" he yelled, already drunk twenty minutes in, "play Camp town Races!" Shaggy shrugged, "Camp town Races you guys?" he wanted to make sure that everyone was in agreement, but Rico wasn't having it. "Who cares what they think?" Rico shouted, "Play it!"

Shaggy looked at Scooby, "You're call." Scooby shrugged, "Play something that says Christmas." Rico stared at Shaggy, "Come on butler, please play it!" he demanded. Scooby had had enough with Rico and this butler business. "Rico!" Scooby yelled, "For the last time, Shaggy is my owner. Treat him with respect." Rico laughed, "I knew it. I knew that miserable piece of shit was your owner! I just didn't want to believe it." At that moment, Scooby really wanted to take Rico down to size, but he kept promise to Scrappy, he wasn't going to start anything. Not in his own house, with his deadbeat brother in-law and especially not in front of Scrappy, the one person he wanted to make happy this year.

"Rico, you're drunk." Scooby stated, "I'm giving you three seconds to shut up, before you leave this house." Rico turned to Velma, "What's with four eyes here?" he said insultingly, "You blind or something?" Velma stared at Rico and decided to answer his annoying and mundane question. "Without my glasses yes" she answered, not wanting to be subject to Rico's humiliation. "And for laughs I suppose you married that guy?" Rico continued pointing back to Shaggy, "Last month" Velma replied. Rico laughed even more, "Rico" Scooby shouted, "That's enough!"

Rico ignored Scooby and turned to Fred, "You're gay aren't you? With that ascot and horrible boring white shirt. You must be gay." Rico whipped around to Daphne, continuing his ring of insults, "You on the other hand...I'd to show you a good time." Daphne was immediately disgusted. She would never in a million years be anywhere near Rico, let alone actually _do_ anything.

In Rico's circle of insults, Scrappy was next. Scooby was not about to let him be subjected to such harsh words, who knows what Rico would say. In his head, Scooby pictured it something along the lines of this, "You're a disgrace to our family. The burden. I wish you were never born, you disgusting, lowlife piece of shit! You have caused me more pain that anyone in my entire life, I never want to see you again."

As soon as Rico turned towards Scrappy, Scooby jumped in front of him. Rico was surprised, Scooby now acted as a shield. Scooby leaned in towards his nephew, "Close your ears Scrappy. I'm going to say some things that should never be repeated, and they aren't pleasant." Scrappy obliged and once that was done, Scooby turned to face Rico.

"Dear brother in-law" Rico smiled menacingly, "What can I say about Scooby Doo?" Rico paced the floor, "Ah. Let's start with the fact that he's a spineless wimp. Afraid of his own shadow." Scooby's eyes darted back and forth, following Rico's footsteps, wanting to take him down "A thorn in my side ever since birth" Rico continued. Scooby huffed, "You're not even remotely related to me." he replied, Rico shook his head and for a moment answered Scooby, "We grew up together asshole. That makes me family enough." Rico gathered his thoughts and once again began his string of insults, "The worst thing to ever happen to my family since my father." That was the last straw. If there was one thing that Scooby loved besides Scrappy and his owners, if there was one thing that he held in the upmost reverence it was his father.

Scooby stepped forward, "First of all, we're not related" he growled, "Second of all, Duke would never raise a bastard like you." Rico huffed, ignoring Scooby, "He was a fool" he answered, "Always helping other instead of building himself up!" Scooby shook his head, he couldn't believe that Rico was actually making this argument that he was bound to lose. "He was damned hero!" Scooby yelled, "He saved the town of Crystal Cove, brought water and food to hundreds who were starving in the streets when the drought came. There's a statue honoring him for Christ's sake!" Rico laughed and retorted, "That statue only serves a permanent reminder of the stain that he was to this town. A stain that has rubbed off on you."

Scrappy uncovered his ears, hearing the last insult that Rico said. Scrappy came out from behind the couch and stared at his father, "Uncle Scooby is not a stain" he said "You are!" Rico growled, staring at Shaggy's room "Get in there!" he yelled, "Don't come out till we leave." Scrappy nodded reluctantly and headed towards Shaggy's room, closing the door. This was why Scooby didn't want Rico to come. He was cruel beyond measure. He should've turned him away the minute he saw him in the door.

Scooby looked at Shaggy's door. "Don't you dare" Rico growled, Scooby remained where he was. He didn't want to start a fight. It was Christmas. "It's Christmas Eve" Scooby replied, "No one should be punished on Christmas Eve." Going back to his corner of the room, Scooby went behind the privacy wall and tried to sleep, wanting to shut out the world.

Scrappy sat on Shaggy's bed in the darkness. He didn't want to be with anyone expect Scooby. Scooby-Doo was the only one who protected him, who understood. That's why Scrappy thought he was so great. Scooby had said that bravery isn't measured by strength, it measured by your heart. Your willingness to help other people, to stand by your friends even in the face of danger and always be there for those friends when the need arose, that is real bravery. Scrappy believed every word.

Scooby came in the room, slowly and carefully. Dodging the bulk of Shaggy's clothes, which lay on the floor, Scooby managed to make his way to the bed. "Hey" Scooby said smiling as he put his paw on Scrappy's head. "I got you something." Scrappy lifted his head slightly, "What is it?" he asked feeling a little better. Scooby pulled out the present that he had been holding the whole night. It was a baseball. Scrappy's eyes lit up, he never had a ball before, all Rico ever managed to give him was a stick. Scrappy had thought that he was going to get the same, like he did every year. But he knew that Scooby would deliver, for he always made sure that Scrappy had something.

"Wow" he said, "My very own baseball." Scrappy was crying now, his sobs increasing to tears, "I never had a ball before." he continued "Thank you Uncle Scooby!" As Scrappy hugged him, Scooby thought about why Scrappy never called him just by name. He thought about why he held him in such reverence, he didn't really do anything special, just what a normal dog would do for any pup, but then he wasn't a normal dog and this wasn't just any normal pup. It was his nephew, and Scooby loved his nephew more than anything in world.

Now Scooby was close to crying, he had never cried about anything in his life, because he always felt that he had to be the strong one for the sake of others. But Scrappy changed that. Scooby didn't cry, he was beyond that point. He wept, not out of sadness but of joy. For the first time he wasn't afraid of monsters, demons or anything. For the first time, Scooby felt as if he was invincible, like nothing would ever touch or hurt him again.

Scrappy looked at his beloved uncle and spoke, "Can I tell you my Christmas wish?" Scooby smiled at his nephew's innocence, "You know that if you tell me it spoils the wish." Scrappy hadn't thought of that and so kept to himself. For now anyway.

Scrappy decided that he would stay in Shaggy's room a little longer, to avoid Rico and his unpleasantness. Scooby Doo left him alone and told him that if he wanted to come out he could, as long as he was under his roof, Scrappy wasn't punished.

While Scooby was comforting Scrappy, Rico was busy making a mess of Shaggy's piano. He had his greasy, unwashed paws all over the thing- on top of the fact that he couldn't play. Scooby walked in the living room and saw Shaggy and Velma sitting at the bar in the kitchen.

"How is he?" Shaggy asked as Scooby came over and sat at the bar, "Scrappy's fine" Scooby answered, "Just needed someone to talk to." Velma looked at Fred and nodded; Fred got out a large glass and filled it wine. Velma handed the glass to Scooby, "Here," she said "You look like you could use a few of those." Scooby smiled as he took it, "Velma. The only thing I need to do is to get drunk enough to stand Rico." Shaggy laughed, "How many of those will that take?" Shaggy asked, "With this glass?" Scooby asked, "Twelve, at the minimum." Shaggy, Velma and Fred laughed as Scooby drank to his own joke. There was no way he would drink twelve of anything. Besides, Scooby wasn't an alcoholic; Rico on the other hand was a different matter.

Rico walked over, barely able to stand and sat at the bar. Fred withdrew the wine, grabbed a water glass and sat it in front of Rico. Rico looked at him insulted, "I want some wine" he demanded. "You've had enough" Fred replied, "Besides. You can barely stand as it is." Rico emitted a small growl, "I'm fine you Gaylord!" he barked, "Now get me some wine!" Scooby leaned in towards Fred and whispered, "Don't give him shit Fred. He can dehydrate as far as I care." Fred nodded, silently laughing, if there was one thing Scooby could do it was tell a joke. Rico sighed heavily and went back over to the piano.

Daphne sat on the couch alone. She was too depressed to think about anything else. This Christmas was supposed to be special. She could tell by the way Scooby had it lain out. She could tell by the way Scooby held the gift, by his smile that only increased every time he saw Scrappy. But she was also depressed because Rico had insulted her, because Fred didn't do anything to stop him, because now she was alone, with no one to understand.

Daphne cried for a little bit. She cried for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. Scooby came over to see what was troubling her; there should be no need for tears of any kind on Christmas. "What's wrong Daphne?" he asked as he sat next to her on the couch. Rico's piano playing was getting annoying, Scooby looked at Rico and walked over, pushing him off the piano and sending him face first on the floor, passed out drunk.

"It's nothing Scooby" she said, "It's just..." Scooby could guess what the rest of the sentence was; "This isn't the Christmas you wanted isn't it?" Scooby concluded. Daphne nodded, Scooby was right- this wasn't Christmas to her. Scooby sighed, "This hasn't been exactly the Christmas I wanted either" he said, "But we have to make the best of it."

Rico stood up, recovered and ready to insult everyone once again. But instead of insulting everyone, Rico threw up- repeatedly. Scooby looked at Rico, half in disgust and half in pity. He may have been a drunk, he may have been an asshole, but he was still his brother in-law. Somewhere, deep, deep, _deep _down, Scooby loved him.

Taking Rico's paw, Scooby dragged him to his feet and sat him on the couch. "Stay here Rico" Scooby said, almost ordering him. Rico complied, "I don't feel like moving anyway." At that moment Scrappy came back in the room, his eyes were sleepy and it was obvious that he would be drifting off to the land of dream at any minute. "Can I have a story?" he asked politely. Rico turned around, "I'll be there in a minute...you waste of breath!" Scrappy started crying, he had never been told that he shouldn't be alive; Scooby walked over and knelt by him.

"Hey," Scooby whispered, "Don't worry about him. Don't worry about what he says, just listen to me." Scrappy was breathing heavily as he spoke; Scooby continued patting his nephew's head as he spoke. "Just breathe. Listen to my voice...I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm right here." Scrappy then put his head in Scooby's torso and cried; all the while Scooby was shielding him from the world, just as he always did and as he would continue to do.

Looking on this scene, Velma and Daphne were at a loss for words. Even Shannon, who the whole evening was only occupied with herself, looked on. Fred and Shaggy poured drinks and made them disappear almost as fast as they poured them. They all knew, they could all see, in that single moment Scooby had taken it upon himself to be Scrappy's father.

Scrappy stopped crying and looked at his uncle. "Can you tell me a story?" Scooby nodded and looked around, "If you'll excuse" he said, "I have something that I have to do." All of them, save for Rico, nodded in understanding and Scooby took Scrappy back inside Shaggy's room.

When Scooby and Scrappy were gone, Shannon immediately turned towards Rico. "I do believe that we're done" she replied, "What!" Rico exclaimed, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Shannon nodded and spat in Rico's face, "That's exactly what I'm saying. I never loved you anyway." Rico growled, he wasn't about to let her walk away this easily," You leave me for him and you'll regret bitch. I didn't suffer for this long to have you leave me for that shithead." Shannon huffed, "The only reason I stayed with you was because of Scrappy. If it wasn't for him, I would've taken Scooby in a heartbeat." Rico rolled his eyes, "Oh and why is that?" he asked. Shannon laughed, almost insulted that Rico didn't know the answer, "Because unlike you he actually cares for Scrappy and me too come to think of it." Rico raised his eyebrows at the last part, "What? Are you saying that you...and him?" Shannon nodded, "He was there for me. Made me feel like no one else has. You never were. You never will be. All you ever care about is yourself."

Rico only shrugged, not caring that Shannon and Scooby had the affair, for people who had fallen so far could never really change. Although to say that he wasn't affected by it would be lying. Eventually, Scooby and Scrappy came back into the room, for Scooby had promised that Scrappy could open his presents before bedtime.

The presents came next. After everyone's gifts were passed out, they began opening them. Fred got a new tie from Daphne, a mug from Velma, a watch from Shaggy and a new ascot from Scooby. Daphne received a shirt from Fred, a gift card to Kohl's from Velma, money from Shaggy and a journal from Scooby. Velma had already gotten her gifts in the mail. Shaggy got an endless supply of food from everyone. Rico and Shannon left their gifts to themselves at home.

When it came to Scrappy, for Scooby skipped over himself, he received a lifetime supply of Scooby Snacks from Shaggy, a personal knitted sweater from Daphne and Velma, a new collar from Fred and the baseball from Scooby. But Scooby also had one more gift.

Bringing Rico and Shannon aside, Scooby pulled out the greatest gift he could ever give anyone-adoption papers. "Sign it" Scooby said softly. Rico was frozen, "I will never sign that paper" he said, "Scrappy is mine!" Shannon stared at Scooby and signed it, "Scrappy belongs here Rico" she said.

Suddenly and without warning, Rico snatched the paper and grabbed the pen, throwing both into the fire. Scooby only watched in horror as the fire engulfed the very meaning behind of the entire evening. Rico only laughed as he saw the papers get destroyed so suddenly. Turning towards Scooby, Rico continued laughing and spoke, "You honestly thought that I would sign that infernal adoption paper! You make me sick!"

Everyone fell silent. Scrappy was at a loss of words, turning to Scooby, he tried to speak, but his voice was silent and barely audible, "You were going to adopt me?" he asked No one else seemed to hear him, but Scooby did "Yes" he answered as he walked towards him, "I was going to adopt you. But now-" Scooby walked over in the corner and sat down. His heart was broken; there was no point in continuing this night.

It was midnight. The room was dark, the fire was low and the stockings were still empty. It would be Christmas morning in thirty seconds.

Rico and Shannon had taken the couch; their snoring was loud enough to wake the dead. Shaggy and Velma were in Shaggy's room, Fred and Daphne next door. Scrappy lay next to Scooby, nestled in the comfort of his uncle's body.

Scooby looked at Scrappy; his face looked almost angelic as the fire glowed in front of him. Kissing Scrappy's forehead, Scooby smiled and whispered into his nephew's ear, "Sleep well, buddy." Scooby was close to crying now, but Scooby didn't cry for he had to be the strong one. But it didn't matter, Scooby cried anyway, it was the saddest tears he had ever produced. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry." were all the words he was able to say.

Looking out the window, Scooby saw the moon and was half tempted to howl, like the wolves do when they are sad, but that would only wake up his nephew. "What more can I do?" Scooby asked, talking to no one in particular keeping his stare on the moon. "I've done everything!"

A loud thump suddenly echoed the room. Scooby shrank back behind the privacy wall and guarded Scrappy. He wasn't sure if this was a break in, but that was it, he was prepared to take a bullet. Peering slowly from behind the wall, Scooby saw the intruder, if you can call it that. Right before him, stood a very tall elderly man dressed in a red suit. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and wore a big black belt. The reindeer's stomping and whining had confirmed Scooby's suspicions. It was none other than Saint Nick, better known as Santa Clause.

Scooby laid Scrappy on his pillow and stepped out from behind the wall. Santa pulled out numerous presents, the contents of which Scooby didn't care about. This was too much just to be a coincidence that Santa would arrive almost as soon as Scooby pleaded for help.

Turning around, Santa saw the Great Dane before him. Santa pulled out a small package and set it before him, "Open it" he said. Scooby personally didn't care about the gift; all he wanted was an answer. "What must I do?" he asked, "About what?" Santa replied. Scooby sighed, actually surprised that he was about to do this, "About Scrappy, my nephew. The adoption papers were destroyed..."

Santa took what little Scooby had told him and immediately knew the events of the whole evening, from Rico's arrival to Scooby comforting Scrappy in both the bedroom and in the living room to now. He knew these things not because he was Santa Clause, but because he was the Saint Nicholas of Maya.

"What more can you do?" Nick said, "You love him don't you?" Scooby laughed "With all my heart. But without the papers-" Santa laughed cutting him off, "You think that just because you don't a piece of paper with a signature that it doesn't make him yours!" Scooby was silent, thinking about his words. In a way, Scrappy was already his; he loved him like a father would a son- even though they were only uncle and nephew. But in that moment, that didn't matter. Scrappy had known Scooby all of his life, even though Rico was his father, Scooby raised him. By all rights Scrappy was Scooby's.

But that still doesn't change the law. Whatever feelings Scooby felt for Scrappy wouldn't matter in court, even if Rico was abusive. It was the way of the world, it was cruel but it was how things worked. "Don't suppose you have a copy of adoption papers do you?" Scooby asked meekly, Santa shook his head, "Open the box."

Almost as soon as he came, Santa disappeared. All that remained were the presents. Scooby opened the box; inside he found a note...

_Family is the greatest gift in the world Scooby. Remember that. It doesn't matter how you're related. However, I understand your concern for Scrappy, how a father should care for his son. As such, I have taken the liberty of bringing you this. _

_Saint Nick_

**Christmas Morning**

That morning was to be the best Christmas morning that any of them ever experienced. Scrappy woke up with eagerness, hoping that his wish had come true. Rico was surprised with the amount of presents that were before him, for an instant thinking that they were all for him.

Fred, Shaggy, Velma and Daphne came in all dressed in their pajamas. Everyone was hoping that today would be better than the night before. They would soon be wrong.

Like a spoiled child, Rico immediately began searching thru all the boxes disappointed when none of them were for him. Turning to Scooby Rico spoke, anger clearly in his voice, "What is the meaning of this? Where is my stuff?" Scooby stared at Rico in utter amazement. He literally could not come up with any words for Rico's selfish, child like behavior. He was glad that none of that rubbed off on Scrappy. "You're behaving like a spoiled child." It was Scrappy, "If anyone should be acting like that it's me. But I'm not, because I was raised better."

"You better believe it" Rico said, "Your mother did a good job." Rico knew that Ruby or Shannon, for he was referring to both, had almost nothing to do with Scrappy's upbringing, not really. He just didn't want to admit that Scooby was involved any way. Scrappy nodded, letting Rico have his way with things.

Shaggy gathered the presents around everyone and they began to opening process, starting with Scooby-Doo who still had presents unopened from the night before. "I'll go last guys" Scooby said humbly, everyone but Rico refused. Scooby picked up a box, part of him wanting to shake it and the other part not caring what was inside.

Opening the box, Scooby pulled out a picture and a dog tag. The picture was of the gang in front of the Mystery Machine; the dog tag was his, the very first one- the same one he wore when he first met Shaggy. The picture was signed, "To the best dog we could ever have-The Gang." The next box was from Saint Nick, he opened it and pulled out another note and Scooby's personal journal that he had destroyed.

_Every story has a beginning. I hope you don't mind, but I gave the journal a look. There are still a few pages left untouched, and the best stories are the ones that aren't finished yet._

Taking up the journal, Scooby turned to Scrappy, "The last pages are for you." Scrappy held the journal and hugged his uncle "Thanks Scooby" he answered. Scooby stopped a minute, it was the first time that Scrappy had called him just by name. Returning the embrace, Scooby pulled out the baseball and threw it to Rico.

Catching the ball, Rico looked at Scooby, "What's this for?" Scooby shook his head, "To play catch with your son" he answered. Scrappy jumped up and down happily, "Can we? Can we?" he exclaimed, completely forgetting that Rico was an asshole and didn't care about him at all. Rico stared at Scooby and then back at Scrappy, both them were pleading, on Scooby's part to let Rico redeem himself and be the father that Scrappy needed. For Scrappy, this excitement was finally getting what he always wanted. Rico reluctantly sighed and nodded, as he silently made his way to the backyard, with Scrappy following close behind.

There was two things running in the back of Rico's mind as he threw the ball back and forth to Scrappy. The first thing was why Scooby was even letting him be near Scrappy and the second thing was figuring out the gnawing feeling that was growing in his stomach and made him want to throw up everything that he had ever eaten in his entire life. Back inside, Rico had figured it out. Rico gave a knowing smile and turned towards Scooby "Why did you do that? You could've thrown me out on the streets, killed me even." Scooby shook his head and answered him, "Why does anyone do anything? For me, I did to make Scrappy not resent you for the rest of his life." Rico hung his head down in shame, for he knew that no matter what Scrappy would hate him forever, as he should. "It doesn't matter" Rico replied, accepting his fate, "He's all that matters right?"

Hearing this made Scooby almost regret his decision, for he knew that Rico was being completely sincere. Scooby stared at his brother in law, "You don't have to do this" he said. Rico smiled, "Yes I do. I'm a terrible father; a terrible mate...Truth is I've never been good at anything." Rico felt something grab his lower leg, turning around; he saw that it was Scrappy. "Please don't Rico" Scrappy said softly. Rico shook his head and turned towards Shannon, "Go to him" Rico whispered. Shannon was half in tears, "But-" she started to say, Rico cut her off, "Go on get going" he said, "He ain't goanna wait forever." Shannon smiled and gently caressed Rico, who stood completely motionless.

Without looking back, Rico put on his derby and lit a cigar. He then smiled to himself, knowing that he had done something good for once. Rico in many ways, would never be the same, it wasn't long though before Rico was back to his old ways, conning and scheming his way through life, just like he always did.

Later that week, Rico gave Scrappy, Scooby and Shannon one last kindness. He called a judge and turned custody of Scrappy over to Scooby, at the same time voiding his partnership to Shannon, allowing them to live their lives together as a family.

This story ends with a simple father and son playing out in the backyard. Shaggy looked on as he saw his dog, happier than he had been in a long time, "If there was anyone who deserved to be a father, it was Scooby-Doo." That was all that needed to be said, and everyone else agreed. It was certainly the greatest gift that ever been given by anyone that year and it was one that none of them would ever forget. Because it wasn't something that you throw away, it was for life, and for Scooby-Doo, life had become that much sweeter.


End file.
